


Aquablade Chronicles (Retold)

by JacquIreBriggs



Category: Aquablade Chronicles, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquIreBriggs/pseuds/JacquIreBriggs
Summary: Hi! This is my first piece of work here. When I was a little kid, I used to liked a sprite series called Aquablade Chronicles made by Aquablade11. This fanfic will be retelling of the whole Chronicles and what it would feel like if it was created by a expert story maker. (Actually I'm not really one) Let's do this.This has been put on infinite hiatus until further notice.





	1. A Long Time Ago

Long ago, a god combined of light and dark was formed, he created a magical world filled with mysterious creatures called "sprites". Each sprite has special abilities, elements, and stats. One time, the god rebelled against his world and began to engulf the whole world into darkness. Luckily, every citizen in an aquatic, ancient city known today as Inundatopolis leaded by the King known as Aegaeon rebelled against the god of light and dark. After his defeat, he split into two beings and the world was now nothing but a computer program. The world seems to be peaceful until humans enter the sprite world treating the monster as slaves. Angered by this, a dark being rescued every single sprite from the grasp of these trainers. He was sealed in when one piece of the God of Light slayed the beast. However he died after the whole sword fight as well when the dark being fired a last minute dark energy attack on him. After the whole brawl, one trainer tried to power up his best Pokemon, a dark, draconic flaming serpent with the artifact that the sorcerer was sealed. It only turned the monster against him, thus getting into a fight with his former trainer. While fighting, the artifact was torn into two and a void formed around the broken stone, sucking the trainer in and engulfing the world with darkness. After this horrifying event, the sprite world started anew and every single creature in the word lost anything about their past life and all humans are sent back to Earth. The good news is peace has been conserved when the cursed artifact was found locked in a shrine in a forest and every creature lived happily ever after. Until one special human known as a spriter enters the program...


	2. The Real Aquablade11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter retell the proluge parts, "Revenge of the Lava Goose" and "Who is the REAL Aquablade11!?

“Listen up everyone!” yelled a voice in Series 2 Town. A crowd of sprites crowded around the sprite who’s announcing his speech. The sprite resembles a Naga with the upper body being part masculine and the rest of his body is serpentine. He has strong, powerful arms with three claws and large bat wings. Lying on his stomach is large skull and crossbones symbol, exposing that he’s very full of hatred. “My name is Aquablade11 and I’m here to announce that we’ll take over the entire sprite world and after the whole invasion in done, I’ll promise to make everyone single sprite here, a new look.” All of the sprites cheered and agreed to him. Each one of the sprites usually had broken body proportions, thus causing them to trip repeatedly or having their back broken due to their oversized head. “Aquablade Warrior! What are you doing?!” yelled a voice approach to the Naga.  He was a bipedal, dark blue alligator with three green fins adorned on his back, one on his forehead, one on his spine, and one on his tail. He also has a V-shaped stripe between his legs. “Just promising this little sprite group some do-overs when our invasion is finished.” Aquablade Warrior fibbed. “But you’re trying to replace me! You said that you were Aquablade11!” the alligator argued, “prove it to me!”

“Well, I like spriting and I like Pokémon.” Aquablade Warrior fibbed.

“Well, we can’t just settle this in an argument. We’ll have to fight for the title!” the alligator bellowed.

“I’ll join you and take him down! He made me so crappy looking! I want my revenge in that sprite!” a voice echoed as the dis-proportioned sprite enters the fighting aquatic types. “Oh no, it’s Lava Goose! The worst sprite I ever made!” the alligator gasped. The bird’s appearance indeed summed up his phrase. The body is mainly red in color. His head is a little chick sitting on a yellow frill connected to a long neck. His body has red goose wings mismatching his upper yellow body with a huge belly full of boiling lava. “Why did you made me so crappy?! I want my revenge!” he hissed at the alligator. “Sorry, I just make sprites randomly,” Aquablade admitted. “I’ll team up with Aquablade Warrior to kill you!” Lava Goose screeched, louder than before. “Just because I made you ugly? Jeeze, I’m sorry,” Aquablade scoffed. “I’ll defend you Aquablade!” a voice called out from the sprite crowd. Out he slithered.

The sprite look similar to Aquablade Warrior in shape and size with the color being bright orange and lime green. His upper body is more reptilian contrasting the other’s humanoid one. He has six triangles on his belly and two demon like horns on the sides of his head. “Demonic Venom Lord! One of the best sprites I have created!” Aquablade exclaimed gladly. “It’s a two on two battle now. Everyone, stand back,” AB Warrior demanded. All the sprites obeyed his commands.

Battle initiated:

"Surf!" AB Warrior commanded as a giant wave rushed behind his back. "What are you doing?!" Lava Goose screeched in fear as the wave rushes closer, "That attack hits me too!" AB Warrior responded, "Too late now. It hit both of them!" The wave splashes over the area, wetting Lava Goose and DVL. However, DVL feels more weakened than him. "At least it damages him more than me," he scoffed in relief. "Will-O-Wisp!" A purple-ish flame started surrounding his body as he aimed it at Aquablade, burning him. Despite his burns, Aquablade didn't hold back. "Aqua Tail!" He forms three water rings around his tail and slammed at Lava Goose, almost knocking him out. "I'll be back!" Lava Goose screeched as he flies away swiftly despite his aftermath, planning on revenge on his spriter.

Back in the battlefield, DVL bites AB Warrior with toxins forming in his fangs. Aquablade Warrior counters back with a sharp slash, causing him to be unable to carry on with the battle. Accepting his defeat without any anger surging, he slithered away from the battle. "Looks like it's just you and me now." Aquablade said now only comforting his "imposter." With their condition in the middle of health and wounds, they strike a final clash between their claws and the gator's jaws.

Crunch, Slash, Crunch, Slash, Crunch.

Though both suffered enough, AB Warrior is nearing into comatose while Aquablade intimidates him. His tiny burns almost put him to sleep, but he withstands the conditions. "End of the line, AB Warrior." Aquablade avowed, "Crunch!" He closes his jaws on AB Warrior's skull, finishing him for now.

"Curse you, Aquablade11! I will be back!" The naga conceded, as he melts back into the streets like he was using Acid Armor with involves the creature turning itself into water, and then floats away into the gutters.

With the mini-war being over, Aquablade faces to the sprite crowd and announced, "Thank you everyone, hope you realize I'm the actual Aquablade11 and not that naga. You may all go back to your homes now." Everybody did so, but Aquablade was concerned about the future dangers involving Lava Goose's speech upon flying away.


	3. Who's the Boss!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part retells prolouge part, "Who's the Boss?" with a minor adding from "The Robbery" which is Doombringer's debut.  
> It also took a bit from "Defense of the Forest."

After the mini-argument war between 4 sprites with Aquablade11 ending victorious:  
Deep in the forest, reside two large guardians that supports the forest for a long period of time. Both of the guardians are green with large sharp claws, one had pincers and the other have sharp leaf blade hanging down the arms. The main difference is one is bulky while the other is skinner with foliage wings. “Hedley? Can I ask you something?” The bulky one inquired. “Sure, Florian. Ask away.” Hedley responded.  
“We guard this forest for a very long time period, but…”  
“But, what?”  
“I’m wondering why. Sure we’re grass types and we care for plants and nature, but is there anything I don’t know about?” Florian questioned feeling curious, despite protecting for 30 years.  
“I’m glad you asked that and it’s about time you know the truth. Come with me.” Hedley responded.  
Both of the protectors walked into the lightened woods for ten minutes until they reached the gate which are decorated with golden vines and leaves on the edges of each door.  
Meanwhile, a humanoid-like sprite with a sauropod-like head with angel wings and pincers bursted swiftly through the factory doors, thinking he’s safe, only to be interrupted by the boss that was twice as his size. The boss is more of an abomination than the dinosaur-headed angel. His body mainly consists of a lava spider with dragon wings with fire surrounding the edges, and a volcano with fire and smoke burning on his back. He also had a head of a dog with devil-horns and nine tails. “Did you expect me to believe in this kind of fantasy of being attack by a salmon-colored cat disguising as an angry, winged dog?” the boss scolded. “We’re sprites! We’re all works of fantasies!” the angel said, pointing out the boss’s hypocrisy. “Okay, you got me there Marshal; you’re not fired but please be careful,” the boss said. “Hey, Ozai and Marshal!” a squawking voice called out behind the doors. “Oh. I forgot to tell you,” Ozai said, “We have a new employer!” The new employee stepped in. Much to Marshal’s surprise, it was Lava Goose, the one who tried to kill Aquablade earlier. “What?! You hired Lava Goose?! He tried to kill Aquablade earlier!” he panicked. “Well, he’s a fire type, so I can’t discriminate.” Ozai admitted. “Don’t worry, Marshall! You can count on me!” Lava Goose responded with a wink. Marshal was going to argue more with the boss, but he’s unable because he would get fired. As he was about to go back to work, alarms sounded off as an explosion destroyed one of the factory walls. Two villainous sprites unexpectedly entered the workspace. One sprite has a bulky, purple build with spikes on his shoulders and wrists expelled out smoke. His skull and crossbones mark along with the large, red eyes on his mouse like head with a single horn obviously shows evil. The other criminal looks more serpentine with draconic wings and arms. Black scales adorned his figure. “Hands up everyone! I’m the Doombringer! Give me all of your money and I won’t condemn you to doom!” the bulky, rat shouted. “And I’m Serpent of Black Fire! And I'm the boss of this factory, aka the strongest fire type of the world!” the dragon hissed. Ozai menacingly approaches the two criminals. “Who do you think you are? Our factory is at a minimum wage and I’m already the boss of this place!” “This place is mine now!” Serpent growled back. As the two fire types glared at each other, DVL, who also worked at this place, slithers to the intimidated workers. “What’s going on here?” he said. “DVL! They’re about to take over this factory!” Ozai responded. “Let’s take them down together!” DVL yelled, readying his fangs and claws. “It’s two on two! Lava Goose and Marshall, get back to work while we handle these two.” Ozai commanded to the two scared workers, which they do so.  
So it Begins! DVL and Ozai vs. Serpent of Black Fire and Doombringer  
“Swords Dance!” Serpent’s claws grew longer and then he swipes them to each other, increasing his attack. “Eruption!” Ozai howled. Fire started shooting up from his back and sprayed on the ruffians. Doombringer was fried by the lava, but Serpent resisted it due to his dragon typing. “Grrr, if that’s how you want play this, then eat this! Earthquake!” Doombringer roared as he smashed his foot on the floor. Serpent avoided the attack by flying up as the tremor strikes his enemies. Ozai was hurt halfway while DVL hanged on with a speck of health. “Gah! That was scary!” he said, shocked. “Ready to surrender yet?” Serpent taunted. “I’m not giving up! Poison Fang!” he hissed as he bites into Serpent with toxins. Serpent was almost finished after that attack. “HP’s down, so I’ll now use Flamethrower!” Fire shooted from his mouth as the flames burned Doombringer. “Foiled again!” he sweared as he collapsed from the burns. “Dragon Claw!” Serpent’s claws glow blue-green and he slashed on Ozai, taking him down. “You’re finished now, Serpent!” DVL hissed, “Poison Fang!” He bites Serpent, taking him out for now. “Take that! You dragon! I have now won!” “Heh, you wish.” Serpent faintly said. DVL feels an exploding energy from Serpent’s Aftermath ability after he fainted. “WHAT NO!!!!!” DVL fell down as well.  
After the fiery rumble ceased, Marshal quietly peeked behind the door with Lava Goose trailing him. He examined the whole aftermath with no sign of any breathing. “OH NO! Everyone fainted!” Marshal worried. “You know what this means?” Lava Goose said. “What?” Marshal inquired back. “We get the day off!” Lava Goose cheered. “Alright!” Marshall happily rejoiced and then he mumbled as he returns home, “Wait so I just busted my butt here for nothing?” “Looks like it!” Lava Goose teased as he flew away from his business partner into… the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the retelling, some of the characters will be given proper names.  
> Marshal= Lava Angel  
> Florian= Forest General  
> Hedley= Forest Warrior


	4. Release of the Dark One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter retells "Defense of the Forest and the first episode of AC's, "Release of the Dark One

Continuing from the fiasco of the factory robbery…  
Lava Goose flew into the forest when he enters the door of a lone wooden garden shed that hasn’t been used since the guardians of the forest forbidden any shredding of bushes, trees, and other kinds of shrubbery. Inside it reside two disproportioned sprites: One is a centaur-scorpion hybrid with the waist not connecting properly while the other is a bat-like creature with berry stems hanging down. “Guys! I’m back and I got them to trust me!” Lava Goose remarked continuing his evil plan.” “Excellent,” the fruit bat evilly chattered, flapping his wings while trying not to fall down, “Step One of our plan is complete.” “Next, we will summon the most powerful sprite ever known,” the centaur-scorpion continued. “Who’s that again?” Lava Goose asked since he forgot his name while pretending to work in the factory.  
Centaur-Scorpion: “His true name is unknown, but he’s known as the planet-destroyer or the anti-creator.”  
Fruit Bat: “He’s sealed away by ancient warriors many years ago, and we must release him,”  
Lava Goose (forgotten how to summon him): “How do we do that again?”  
Fruit Bat: “Leave that to us. Insect Solider and I will go to the forest to find the Dark Key.”  
Insect Solider (scared): “Blueberry Bat, you know Hedley aka Forest Warrior is one of the guardians of the Dark Key! He’s the strongest grass type in this forest!”  
Blueberry Bat (determined): “Idiot, I’m flying and you’re bug. Both of our types are very effective against grass!”  
Lava Goose: “Yeah, don’t worry. You guys can do it. But what should I do while you’re gone?”  
Blueberry Bat: “Go find Thundertongue. They wish to help us as well.”  
Lava Goose: “Okay! Best of luck to all of us!”  
Hedley and Florian arrived at the shrine where the dark, ancient artifact was sealed inside. “Woah! What was that?!?!” Florian asked, astonished as he eyes on the golden shrine behind the gates. Hedley informed warningly, “That’s the shrine of the dark key. If anyone obtains that key, they will wreck major havoc upon the whole world. “I like the sound of that!!!” a batty voice shouted out as the minions finish overhearing them and jumped out, “That key is OURS!!” Hedley yelled while defending and preparing his pincers, “Over my dead body!” Insect Solider war-cries back, “Yeah! Let’s show these guys what happens when they mess with us! Bring it on!”  
So it begins!: Blueberry Bat and Insect Solider vs. Hedley and Florian  
"Wing Attack!" Blueberry Bat's wings glow white and he slams them into Forest General. Half of his health was taken down. "Swords Dance!" Hedley's pincers glow purple and he spins around, raising his strength. "Aerial Ace!" Florian's blades form a blinding aura while they glow white as he sunk his blade onto Insect Solider's waist. Unfortunately for Florian, his opponent's defense equally matches his attack. "X-Scissor!" Solider crosses his arms forming a green X trailing behind them while he rushes into Florian. The attack was enough to finish him off. "Finish them for me, Hedley!" Florian breathed his last words. "Don't worry, we have a surprise for them after we faint." Hedley whispered on his lifeless body. "You think so?! We have the type advantage! We're going to win! Wing Attack!" Blueberry Bat taunted as he slammed his wings against Hedley. "You two are thinking too much about your determination. We forest guardians are more prepared than any other minors here. Rock Slide!" He raises his arms as large boulders erupted from behind his back and rained on his enemies. "What how?!" Blueberry Bat panickily tries to avoid all of them until a large, unavoidable boulder squashes him completely. "I have a very high attack stat, and you underdogs have just underestimated us!" The rocks hit Insect Solider as well, but he hanged on thanks to his higher defense. "Uh-oh!" he said, concerning about his attack stat, "I guess it's up to me! X-Scissor!" Even losing courage, he swiftly strikes into Hedley with his X-aura glowig behind his arms. Lucky for him, it was a critical hit. "I have failed" Hedley breathed before he collasped.  
"Yes! The key is ours!" Insect Solider screeched, excited from his victory. "Air Slash!" Until a blade of wind came out from the gates finishing him off. A younger version of Hedley jump from above the gates to a defeated Insect Solider. "Curses! How can I lose to a little boy?!"he gurgled due to the wind slicing his structure into half. "No one messes with my dad!" Hedley Junior said, "The key should be safe now." He ran into the golden shrine only to find it completely destroyed with electrical spark spurting out. "The... the key! It's not here! Who could have done this?!" Hedley Junior loudly screeched that the entire forest can hear it.  
Outside the forest: A electrical canine, known as Thundertongue rolled out his long, thick tongue revealing the key to Lava Goose. "I've bought the key as you wished, master," he muffled before Lava Goose removed the key from his tongue. "Excellent." Lava Goose evilly said, "Now I can finally release the Dark One! Soon, I will have Revenge on Aquablade! Mwahahahahaha!" "One question is, where do we release him?" Thundertongue asks him. "We'll release right in the empty factory when night falls..."  
8:00 p.m.:  
"The factory is nearly empty now." Lava Goose raises up the key, "Dark one, I release you!" "Hey! The factory’s closed!" A voice called as he was sweeping the mess from this afternoon's fight. "What are you doing here?!" Lava Goose hissed at the shadowy seal with claws and a giant head with an arc-shaped horn. "I'm the janitor, Dark Stalker and what are you doing?" Lava Goose nervously chuckled, "Heh heh, it's funny that you should ask. You see... we... uh..." "WE'RE GOING TO RELEASE THE DARK ONE!" Thundertongue suddenly blurted, finishing his speech. "Sssssshhhh!!!!" Lava Goose angrily shushed him. "So, what if he knows? He could try to stop us, but it's two against one!" "The Dark One?! You mean the Anti-creator?!” I'm telling Aquablade!" Dark Stalker ran off. "NNNNOOOO!!!!" they both yelled. "After him!" Lava Goose commanded. Thundertongue sped off upon his trail. Happy to be alone now, he cackled, “Now the dark one can only listen to me…”  
"Aquablade!" Dark Stalker warned after fining him taking a walk in the streets, "Lava Goose is about to release the Dark One aka the Anti-Creator!" Filled with shock and anger, Aquablade roared, "He’s plotting something again?! I'll end his evil deeds!" Just as he finished his sentence, Thundertongue already caught up with them. "You're not going anywhere, Aquablade!" he snarled as he sparked his bites. "Go to Fuego Ironworks, Aquablade! I'll hold him off!" Dark Stalker told him. He didn't hesitate to speed off to the factory to track down his recently battled foe. After he sped off, Dark Stalker tries to hold off Thundertongue. However, his efforts aren't powerful enough as he was easily taken down by his Thunder Fang with his only landed attack was his Dark Pulse. Paralyzed and wounded, Dark Stalker breathed, "I hope I hold him long enough..."  
At an empty room at Fuego Ironworks:  
“Lava Goose! Don’t EVEN think about it!” Aquablade panted after his heavy build slowing him down while running across the streets. “Too late now. All I want to be is a powerful sprite and you took hat away from me. For that you must pay.” Lava Goose threatened. “I said I was sorry!” Aquablade begged, “I’ll remake you if you want! I’ll make you like the coolest sprite ever!” Sadly, Lava Goose denies his apology. “It’s too late now! Prepare to meet-“ Lava Goose chanted as he raises up the key above him, “THE ANTI-CREATOR!!!” The Dark Key starting pulsing and then a bright light shined from the end bit. “LAVA GOOSE, NNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!” Aquablade yelled, but it was no use. The light kept shining and shining until a dark shadowy mist exploded all over the room. “The dark one is here!” Lava Goose evillay cackled when the mist cleared, there’s he is. It’s a dark-colored version of Arceus himself.  
Aquablade: “Lava Goose, no… I don’t think you realized what you’ve done…  
Lava Goose: I don’t care! You made Doombringer look better than me and he’s a criminal!  
Aquablade: I can only decide what they look like and their name. They’re personality is decided by them. You’ve made a poor decision!  
Lava Goose: Well, I hate the name Lava Goose. From now on, I shall be known as… Volcano Pheonix! Darkceus, get him!  
Darkceus proceed to blast him with a shadowy vortex, bringing him to his weak point.  
Aquablade: Lava Goose, why???  
DVL ran inside after hearing the loud explosion coming from the factory. He yelled, “I’ll save you! Well, what do we have here?” Aquablade faintly said, “No… don’t. He’s too powerful. Lava Goose became impatient, “Enough of this nonsense! Darkceus, use Shadow Judgement on the world!” “What?!” DVL spoke in surprise, “he can’t do that!” Aquablade warned, “Yes, he can! DVL, we need to get out of here now! “You’re too late now! Mwahahahaha! Prepared to be destroyed!” Lava Goose evilly screeched.  
“Shadow Judgement.”  
The world became surrounded by a shadowy vortex with clouds of darkness surrounding the orbit. In 30 seconds, the sprite world disappeared and nothing came after…  
…  
“Aquablade…”  
…   
“Aquablade… Wake up…”  
“The world’s destroyed! What will you do?!”  
“Oh, I know… This music should wake him up!”


	5. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter retells the following episode, "Training."

"Oh, I know. This music should wake him up."  
(Music playing)  
"Huh? It's that music?" Aquablade groaned as he woke up and saw nothing. "Huh? Where am I? Who are you?" A bright, golden light lit a portion of the darkness and a draconic creature emerged from it. Her body is mainly black with sky blue angelic wings with golden feathers underneath. Her head has golden feathers and a shining horn above her ruby eyes. Two feathery tails laid on her behind. "I am Angragon," the creature said. "So what's going on? I can't remember what happened." Aquablade replied. "Nothing at all? How about Lava Goose and when he released Darkceus?" Angragon replied while being worried. "Yes and then... he used Shadow Judgement on me and then..." Aquablade started speaking before finally realizing what happened, "Uh-oh he..." "Destroyed the whole world!" Angragon finished for him, "The Earth and the sprite world are gone!"  
Aquablade(panicked):"Nooo! What happened to everyone in these worlds?!"  
Angragon: Don't worry. I was able to save most of the sprites. However, they all lost their memory, so they do not know you or their past lives.  
Aquablade: And what about anyone on earth and where are the sprites now?  
Angragon: The sprite ares now in the new world Darkceus created where they are mere cilvilans. As for the missed sprites and anyone on Earth,(shifts to sad tone) they're gone now... Sorry.  
Aquablade (panicked): You mean everyone I knew on Earth is gone?!  
Angragon: I'm afraid so. I'm sorry. But don't lose hope! If we defeat Darkceus and restore the original world, everything will go back to normal.  
Aquablade: Alright! Let's send Darkceus back to Hell! He's ay for killing everyone I know!  
Angragon: I'm not disagreeing with you, but you realized it's Lava Goose that released in the first place and commanded him to do that?  
Aquablade: You're right, Lava Goose must pay, but did you see what Darkceus did to me? He destroyed me, not to mention the whole world with one attack! How are we supposed to beat him!  
Angragon: First, we must hone your skills. You seem to have only common attacks.  
Aquablade: Really? They're ideal for a Feraligatr.  
Angragon: Okay then, show them to me. Attack as hard as you can. Don't worry, I can't get hurt right now in Nothing Land.  
Aquablade: Okay!  
Crunch, Aqua Tail, Ice Punch, Earthquake.  
"So how's that?"  
"Not bad, but like I said, they're too common. You need a custom sprite attack, like this. Angelight Beam!"  
Angragon's horn glows bright and she fired a golden beam in the distance causing an explosion in the distance, if there is any distance. "Woah." Aquablade said, surprised. "Impressive right? Now you must think of one of your unique skills and turn it into a custom attack." Angragon explained Aquablade started thinking, "Let's see, I make sprites and I'm great at playing games especially Smash Bros. Is that all?" Angragon replied, "Now, you must meditate and think about what you did that was skillful." Aquablade listened to her and started meditating. Five mins later... "I think I got it... Button Mash!" A holographic game controller teleported on Aquablade's hands and he swiftly tapped the buttons on it. After 30 seconds, the game controller started to swell and them he throws it at Angragon, exploding on impact. "So, how's that?" "That was impressive!" Angragon said, feeling impressed."Remember you'll evtunally get 4 sprite attacks." "Alright, now let's get out there and pwn Darkceus!" "Not yet. Remember that Darkceus is a powerful being. In order to deal better damage to him, you need to learn a team attack. It's when two sprites join their attack together to deal more damage than a regular attack." Angragon explained. "Okay, got any attack in mind?" Aquablade asked.  
"Sure!" Angragon answered, "First let's stand like we're in a double battle." Both sprite do so. "And then I'll swoop toward and then you jump on."  
"Okay..."  
"As I swoop toward the enemy, hold out your hands and Ice Punch.  
"Okaaay..."  
"I'll shoot a Hyper Beam while we fly toward them and when we make contact, your Ice Punch will blow more damage! What did you think?"  
"Can I shoot water during the Hyper Beam attack?"  
"Sure! I can finish with an Angel Ace after your Ice Punch, ready? Let's give it a go!"  
Angragon creates an illusional dummy bag made of light in front of her. She, then start speeding up in a circle after she flew off the hidden ground and then returns to Aquablade who jumps on her back. They started shooting a powerful beam and water colliding with each other forming a powerful ray. For the contact moves, Aquablade punchs the opponent hard with a frozen fist and Angragon finished it by diving into the dummy slicing it in half. The dummy faded away.  
"Whew!" We did it Angragon panted with their work finished! "I'll say! With that attack, nothing can stop us now!" Aquablade celebrated.  
Meanwhile in the newly created world...  
"Nice Job Darkceus! Step three of our plan is now complete! Aquablade is DEAD!" Lava Goose victoryly screeched.  
"Darkceus..." Darkceus chanted correcting him.  
"What? He's not dead?!"  
"Darkceus..."  
"He's back where you were sealed away? Well, it would be hard for him to get back, I have the Dark Key!"  
"Darkceus..."  
"What?" Angragon is with him? And he can teleport back whatever he wants?! This sucks! Got any ideas!"  
"Darkceus..."  
"Well, can you make me look better and stronger? Not that crap like that idiot imagined."  
"Darkceus..."  
"Shadow Evolution!"  
Lava Goose became surround by a ghostly aura that resembles a pillar. "Woah what's happening?!" Lava Goose starts to feel his body changing. In two minutes, a large fiery phoenix took his place. His wings are now flaming and most of his body has a brown, ruffy, feathery neck. Looking at his new body, Lava Goose, now Volcano Phoenix, became impressed. "Yeaaahh! Now that's what I'm talking about! Now let's locate Aquablade so we can kill him off for real!"  
"Darkceus..."  
"What?! He's in a world where everyone is invicible?! That's so cheap! What do we do now?!"  
"Darkceus..."  
"Go straight to step four? Okay! Let's do it!"


	6. Recruitments and Debates.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter retells the episodes, "The First Recruitment" and "Civil War"

"So, what now? We got a team attack and I learned a sprite attack. What's next?" Aquablade asked Angragon. "Now, I'll tell you how to beat Darkceus," she instructed, "Don't just attack him foolishly. "We must finish him like the ancients did before us. Seal him away with Dark Key. We have to snatch it from Lava Goose." "Okay! Should we do it now?" Aquablade said, willing to stop him. "Not yet, we need more members and create a full team." Okay. Where should we go first?" "You'll go to Sunrise Town and I'll go to Worst Town." "Sound like a good idea! But Sunrise Town is like a city while Worst Town is like a rural area! Why do I have to get the bigger town?" Aquablade inquired. "I'll probably finished before you so I'll move to Series 5 town afterwards." Angragon encouraged. "Okay! I'm ready now!" Aquablade agreed. "Sweet! But first, take this." Angragon showed him an orb on a blue, zodiac pedestal with the orb having a phenonium with the light movements similar to a lava lamp. "Crush this and you'll right here. Use it when you're finished with Sunrise Town.' "Thank you! Now let's go!" "Good luck! Teleport!" A blinding light sourruned both sprites and after the light faded. Nothing was seen in Nowhere Land.  
"Okay we're here," Aquablade started and then was focused on the action near him, "Woah! There's a fight going on!" "Okay! Darkfernape, Time to should him our team attack!" "With pleasure, Warrior Sheep!" "FIRE BOLT!" The marron shadowy figure breathes fire as the clawed, long necked sheep jumped in the air, surrounding himself with static when the fire reached him, forming a burning electrical barrier. He then slams into his opponent, Doombringer who took heavy damage from the combined attack. Doombringer isn’t still willing to give up. “You think this is over?” He ate a Max Revive, “The Bringer of Doom will never die.” Both sides glare at each other.  
“Everyone! Stop fighting!” a voice called as rushed into where they are battling, “We have worse things to worry about!” “Oh? Like what?” Darkfernape asked. “Darkceus! He changed the entire world! It’s not like the world you used to know!” Aquablade warned. Warrior disagreed, “Well, duh! He did changed the world, FOR GOOD!  
Aquablade: No! It’s worse! Wait, that’s right. Darkceus wiped your memories!  
Doombringer: Scram loser! I have a fight to finish.  
Aquablade: *sighs Alright.  
Aquablade wandered on the streets disappointingly mumbling to himself, “What should I do? Angragon said the new world is full of evil but they seemed very happy about it. What if they’re all servants of Darkceus? I feel like they’re now agents thus they’re here to kill me…”  
“DID SOMEONE SAY DARKCEUS?!”  
A insectoid magical sprite swiftly flew in front the gator’s eyes. She has a horn adorned on her bee-like head and four magical orbs surrounding the end of her tail.  
“Yes. I did say Darkceus and unlike these sprites behind me, I would love to kill him.” Aquablade said while thinking, ‘And Lava Goose as well for releasing him in the first place.’ “Me too! I would love to kill him as well! He’s a terrible ruler who never enforces anything and did nothing save them like against dogfights,” she said, “Oh and have we met before? My name is Pyropsychic.”  
Aquablade: “Cool! Can you help me? I’m gathering a bunch of sprite to defeat him. We have steal the Dark from Lava Goose and seal Darkceus away with it.  
Pyropsychic: “Sure!”  
Aquablade: “By the way, why did you want to kill him? Everyone else thought he’s a good guy.”  
Pyropsychic: “None of the laws are enforced. Everyone keeps picking unnecessary fights against each other. Darkceus should have been here to stop this to protect them, but no, he’s ignoring every problem our town has.  
Aquablade: “Okay that makes sense. We still need eight more sprites to help. Got any friends you have?”  
Pyropsychic: “Yes, I do! I’ll go get them and you wait right here.”  
She flies off. Aquablade then, said to himself, “Hmm… I should get those three to join me while I’m waiting.” He turns around and walks toward the three sprites, two of them have been tired out after Doombringer finished his Earthquake attack. “Looks like I win this time!” he boasted. “Sigh… I guess we should congratulate you.” Darkfernape said. “Yes, you should! They don’t call me the greatest warrior of Sunrise Town for nothing!” he laughed at them. “Enough of this!” Aquablade commanded as he busted in again, “I need all of you to listen to me!” “Make it quick.” Warrior sounded, impatient. “We’re going to overthrow Darkceus! I need more sprite to ally with me! What do you think?”  
Darkfernape rejected him, “Are you insane? First, Darkceus can kill us! Second, we don’t want to kill him and three we don’t like you!” “Stand back! I’ll get him to make sure, he’s wrong!” “I’m not afraid of you, Doombringer.” Aquablade was prepared. “Wha? How did you know my name?” Doombringer was surprised. “Because I’m- wait, you don’t know that. I’m just smart!” Aquablade responded, “Darkfernape, Warrior Sheep, stand back. I’ll handle him.” Both sprites do so.  
So it begins!: Aquablade vs Doombringer  
“Button Mash!” The controller teleported in his arms and exploded after Aquablade mashed the buttons repeatly and throws it into Doombringer. “Woah! What was that?!” Doombringer was surprised by the attack he never seen before. “It’s a sprite attack! You’re probably jealous you don’t have one.” Aquablade taunted. “Grrr…” he growled, “Guess I have no choice but to rely on this luck-based move, “Horn Drill!” He rushed to attempt to knock out Aquablade, but he used another Button Mash to knock him out first.  
Worn out by the explosions, he yelled “I’ll get my revenge on you!” He exhales a Smokescreen and sped away. “At least I beat him, wish he’ll join us though…” “Dude!” Darkfernape cheered as he and Warrior Sheep came out from the bushes. “That was awesome!” “That attack was impressive! We want to join you!” Warrior Sheep requested. “Sorry for the mess-up earlier. We thought we’re too weak before.” “I accept your apology!” Aquablade accepted.  
“I’m back!” Pyropsychic returned with two sprites: Sky Wolf, a sky-blue canine with harmless lightning and a cloud on his back and Honey Bat, a sorta-bat creature which have elements of a bee. “Awesome!” With 7 people including Angragon, we’re looking good so far!” Aquablade impressively said.  
Suddenly, a giant spaceship peeked from the clouds while heading towards the surface of the town. Honey Bat looked up, “Look! It’s Darkceus and Volcano Phoenix!”  
Aquablade: “Look like something from Star Wars… Wait! Are Darkceus and Lava Goose flying that thing?!”  
Sky: “Yep, when they arrive, everyone is supposed to come out and listen to what they said.  
Pyropsychic: “Aquablade, hide behind that big rock. You shouldn’t just come out and comfort them. Who knows what bad things will happen when you arrive.  
Aquablade: "Good idea."  
Aquablade sped off behind the big rock east of where he is standing.  
The spaceship landed and ten sprites including the new five team members circled Darkceus and Volcano Phoenix as they get off the ship. “Yep, that’s Darkceus, most of the town and is that… Lava Goose?! He looks… stronger and better… I should listen to what they’re saying.” Aquablade whispered to himself.  
Volcano Phoenix begins his speech:  
“I see Doombringer and Dexoycobra aren’t here. Someone better tell them the news when he returns. Anyway, there are three fugutives, we are looking for. Turn them into me and you’ll be rewarded. Help them, and you’ll die on the spot. Here’s what they look like.”  
He shows them three wanted posters with one sprite each. The sprites were Aquablade, Angragon, and Demonic Venom Lord. The prize is 1 million dollars.  
“I’ll hang these posters across the entire town, so no one will forget them. If they aren’t found in a week, we will assume that you planning to ally with them and we’ll kill you all!”  
“That’s not fair!” Honey Bat said.  
A small sneeze is heard and Phoenix took a small note about it. “Umm Darkceus? Did you hear something?” “Darkceus…” “Neither did I. Well, have a nice day!” They both boarded the ship and flew off.  
“So, what should we do now?” Pyropsychic pondered. “I suggest we should go back our lives,” King Blue suggested. He appears to be a blue octopus-bird hybrid with a robotic head. “And keep an eye out for the fugitives. If they are found we’re done for.” “I agree.” Lord of Dancing Fungus agreed. His appearance resembles a giant rhinoceros with feminine features of a mushroom hat and grass clips hair. “But do we really need to look out for them? If they’re not found, it’s not our fault.” “Yes we do.” Death With and Evil Grin, just DWAEG for short, answered. He looks like a horrible abomination ghost with large eyes and a huge mouth and that was just his face. “If we do, there is a huge reward for us and VP won’t show any mercy if we didn’t find them.” “Guys, I feel something suspicious behind that big rock,” Winter Spirit said. Her appearance is basically an icy blue ghost with three horns on her head. “What?!” Pyropsychic questioned, “There’s nothing weird about it.” “You mean this one?” Iron Bullflyer stepped closer. He has a humanoid body with bird features and a bull head. “Uh-oh…” the five allying sprites knew they were screwed.  
Bullflyer sped behind the rock and found… one of the fugitives. “Uh… Hello there,” he nervously greeted.  
Bulllflyer: “It’s Aquablade! One of the fugutives!”  
Aquablade (sarcastically): “Huh? Who’s Aquablade?”  
Bullflyer: “Don’t play dumb! You’re Aquablade!”  
Aquablade (sarcastically): “No seriously, I have no idea what you are talking about.”  
Fungus: “He’s lying! Surround him!”  
The five opposing sprites proceed to do so. One of the sprites almost got burnt by the fire attack Pyropsychic threw.  
Five allying sprites: “We won’t let you do that!”  
Fungus: “Give us a reason why we shouldn’t!”  
Sky: “Aquablade is... Wait, we should keep it a secret.”  
Pyropsychic: “Should we tell them? It might be convincing them to join us!  
Honey Bat: “Maybe, but if they’re not convinced. They’ll tell VP on us and our plan will fail no matter what.  
WarrSheep: “But they already know something is up. Even if we don’t tell them. They might VP that we’re up to something.  
Darkfernape: It doesn’t matter we have defend Aquablade from them!  
DWAEG: You want to fight for him?! Fine! We’ll settle this on five battles. Whatever side wins get to decide what they’ll do with Aquablade. Deal?  
All five allies: BRING IT ON! FOR JUSTICE!  
All five rivals: FOR ORDER!  
Aquablade: I better stay back. (backs up from them) Go Team Aquablade!  
SO IT BEGINS!  
Pyropsychic vs Iron Bullflyer  
“Tail Glow!” Pyropsychic’s four orbs glow repeatly raising her special attack. Bullflyer had picked a bad choice. He hoped to stun Pyropsychic on all turns with Headbutt. Unfortunaly for him, Pyropsychic didn’t flinch on the first Headbutt and responded with Fire Orbs shooting from her hands, knocking Bullflyer out immediately. “Well that was short…" Bullflyer regretted.  
Sky Wolf vs Lord of Dancing Fungi  
“Air Slash!” Sky Wolf’s cloud formed a blade of air which flew straight to Fungus. It didn’t hit super effectively due to Fungus’s secondary Rock type. “That’s the best you can do? Taste this! Spore!” Deep, puffy spores flew towards Sky Wolf, causing him to fall asleep. While he’s asleep, Fungus finished him off with 2 Rock Slides. “Take that!” he roared after Sky Wolf is buried.  
Honey Bat vs DWAEG  
“Attack Order!” Honey Bat summons a swarm of bees to puncture some wounds on DWAEG. His health was halfway down. “Glare!” DWAEG’s three eyes glows directly at Honey Bat, paralyzing him. He tried to go for another Attack Order, but his paralysis got the best of him and DWAEG took him down with two Shadow Balls.  
Darkfernape vs Winter Spirit  
“Brick Break!” Darkfernape slams his fists onto Winter Spirit. Winter Spirit responded back with a Water Pulse, but isn’t enough to defeat him who finished her off with another Brick Break.  
Warrior Sheep vs. King Blue  
Warrior Sheep revs up his Spark and King Blue charges up his Double Edge. They collided to each other with brutal force. Warrior Sheep was the first to go down with King Blue suffered the aftermath of recoil and fainted as well.  
“Our team won!”  
“No! Warrior Sheep fainted first! We won!”  
“They both fainted! It’s a tie!”  
“It doesn’t matter. Whoever won the most battles win! Neither of the sides won!  
“Then how do we settle this?”  
Pyropsychic finally snapped, “Let’s see which side can perform the best team attack.” “I’ll be glad for that.” Darkfernape agreed. “This is going to be exciting! Go Darkfernape and Pyropsychic!” Aquablade cheered.  
SO IT BEGINS!: Darkfernape and Pyropsychic vs Fungus and DWAEG  
Both sides prepare their team attack. “Mega Fireball!!!” Darkfernape jumps up into the air and preformed a Flame Wheel. Pyropsychic throws three Fire Orbs at him forming a bigger fire wheel. “Shadow Spore!” DWAEG throw a Shadow Ball into the air while Fungus preforms Spores on it surrounding the Shadow Ball. The Shadow Ball exploded sending multiple spectral spores on the allies while Darkfernape slams into the other side with a burning force. It seems that both sides could have tied.  
But both Fungus and DWAEG fall down since they ran out of energy to even stand up.  
“We won…” Darkfernape was surprised tired from the combined attack. “Aquablade. You can come out now.” Pyropsychic called. He happily reenters. “But we only have three still healthy.” “Can’t we just revive everyone? Revives exist for a reason.” Aquablade reasoned. “Yeah, but our town doesn’t have a mart.” Pyropsychic told him the bad news. Aquablade was shocked and answered, “Well. That’s a problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This retelling will replace some of the characters in the story because some of them feels out right pointless. Sorry Dancing Sprout. And others that could have a proper role like Fungus from the unnecessary episode, Prologue, The Robbery and also mentioned in VP's speech. Also Pyropsychic (Considered female) has her sprite move, "Fire Orbs" which she used in AC's 2.  
> Also for replacements.  
> Lord of Dancing Fungus will replace Dancing Sprout.  
> Honey Bat replaces Voltage Fist.  
> Winter Spirit replaces Electimortar.  
> Also, Flying Bull Flyer has been renamed to Iron Bullflyer since I feel in sounds cooler. Name's inspired by Aquablade's run of his Ruby hack where that was named IronBulFly.


	7. The Struggle for Revives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter retells the episodes, "Eleven vs Two" and "Rock On!" combined.

"So, where’s the nearest town with the mart?" Aquablade asked, "And what's the fastest way to get there? "Series 3 Town. The fastest way there is through Moonview Highway which isn't currently under traffic." Pyropsychic answered. "However, someone has to stay here just in case VP returns.” “I’ll do it.” Darkfernape said, “You guys go drive to Series 3 Town, and I’ll keep an eye out for VP.” “Thanks Darkfernape!” Aquablade accepted.  
Aquablade ran off to his home and one minute later, he drove his 2-seater motorcycle in front of Moonview Highway where Pyropsychic is waiting. “Well what are you waiting for Pyropsychic? Let’s get rolling!” Aquablade commanded. She jumped on the other seat on his motorcycle and off they sped across the highway.  
With the scenery consisting of a bright sun, no traffic and a flat bridge, everything seems okay… until police sirens wailed behind. “Freeze right there, fugitive! You’re going to VP straight away!” a rocky cyclops with orange-yellow wings announced with his head out of the window.  
“Oh shoot! The corrupted cops are keeping track on us!” Pyropsychic warned, “Aquablade, drive faster!” “I’m on it!” He proceeds to rev up his motorcycle engines and speed up faster than the average police car can. “He’s getting away! Call backup!” the cyclops announced. Three more police cars started driving from their positions on the bridge and caught up with Aquablade. “Aquablade! Hurry up! We’re almost there!” Pyropsychic worried. “There’s only one way we will end this.” Aquablade determined. He sped up at maximum speed, outspeeding all 3 cars, all the way into Series 3 town. As they were about to crash into the parking lot, Aquablade commanded, “Pyropsychic, jump! I’ll follow you!” Both did so landing in front of the mart as the motorcycle exploded on one of the parked cars, the debris from them flew everywhere, but they enter the mart before they can hit them.  
“Woah, woah!” the shopkeeper calmed them. He looks like a forest green cyclops with ghostly hands, “What’s the rush for?” “Sorry for bursting in, but we need to buy about 10 revives and quick.” Aquablade apologized. “Okay. That’ll be $9000 dollars,” the shopkeeper informed. Aquablade gulped, “Well, I got my parents’ Discover card.” He hands it to the cashier, “Here you go!” “Thank you!” the shopkeeper said, but then he realized, “Wait a minute… How dare you try to fool me! I know exactly who you are!” Aquablade convinced, “Dude, please just give me the revives. I know I’m Aquablade, but I’m doing the world a favor! I need them to revive my team and defeat VP!” “Well, okay. Here are your revives,” The shopkeeper said. When Aquablade received them, the policemen busted in!  
Cyclops: This is Stone Cyclops and other 11 police members! We’ve got you surrounded now! And Green Phantom, you’ll be turned into VP as well for helping Aquablade!  
Phantom: There’s 12 of you?!  
Cyclops: That’s right! You’ve might as well surrender now!  
Phantom: Great. What do we do now?  
Pyropsychic: Don’t fret. We’ll beat them together. Since we have revives, we might actually have a chance. Want to join our quest to defeat Darkceus and VP? Darkceus is a terrible ruler and we’re going to overthrow him.  
Phantom: Uh, sure. I do want VP gone.  
Aquablade: Great, now let’s take them all down!  
SO IT BEGINS!  
Stone Cyclops and Mystic Sea Serpent, a heavy-headed blue eel with a yellow body and bat wings behind his head stepped into battle against Pyropsychic and Aquablade. “You might as well give up. There’s twelve of us and only three of you!” Stone Cyclops taunted. “That’s true, but YOU are clearly outmatched for us! Button Mash!” Aquablade taped hard on his holographic controller and threw it at them.” The attack did heavy damage to both. “Crap. That attack did way too much! Should we give up?” Mystic asked. “Are you kidding me? It’s 12 against 3!” Stone Cyclops determined. “Leer!” Stone Cyclops eyes glowed against his opponents lowering their defenses. “Fire Orbs!” Pyropsychic threw three burning orbs against Mystic knocking him out. “I didn’t get to do anything!” Mystic ranted as he falls. Nighton, a black, draconic creature with a long neck and a bladed tail, enters the battle field next. “Button Mash!” Aquablade repeated as he threw his controller which impact at his enemies. “GRRR!!!” Stone Cyclops growled planning his revenge someday. Thundertongue, affected by the world’s end amnesia enters. “Night Slash!” Nighton swiped his tail across Pyropsychic knocking her out. “I did my best. I have no regrets.” Pyropsychic calmly said as she fainted. Green Phantom replaced her.  
“Low Kick!” Green Phantom swept his legs against Nighton crashing him with heavy weight causing more damage. Nighton snarls before he fainted. Dark Dragon, a horribly proportioned night-blue dragon with a half human body and bug wings, sweeps in. “Button Mash!” Aquablade repeated. The impact heavily damaged Thundertongue and Dark Dragon but Dark Dragon hung on. Thundertongue kneeled over, whimpering. Nightdon, Nighton’s distinct cousin with a reptilian body and a bird head enters. “Crunch!” Dark Dragon closes his jaw on Green Phantom fainting him. “Uh-oh, I guess it’s up to me. Aquablade worried. “Wing Attack!” Nightdon slashed his sharp wing on Aquablade which took out half of his health. “Button Mash!” Aquablade roared as he fiercely throws his controller against the dark creature. The impact was critical. “NNNOOOOOO!!!!” Both creatures screeched. “Keep them coming!” Daggerwrist, a short, brown creature with bladed arms and Queen Pink, an ugly broken-jawed, cat replaced them. “Bite!” Queen Pink viciously bite Aquablade almost knocking him out. “That was close! I would need a critical hit now… Button Mash!” Boom. Queen Pink was knockout due to her being too frail, but Daggerwrist hanged on. “Curse my terrible defense…” Queen Pink mumbled.  
“Your luck ran out, gator. Slash!” he slashed against Aquablade. “With my dying breath, I shall use this Revive on Green Phantom!” He threw a Revive on him while he melted. “Thanks, Aqublade! I shall use a Revive on you too!” Green Phantom handed his puddle one revive, which reforms back to his gator-figure. “Thanks Green Phantom!” Aquablade thanked back. Sergeant Bolt, a draconic, yellow mini-kaiju who replaced Queen Pink yelled, “Don’t think your vitality will last this long! Thunderbolt!” He shot strong lightning bolts against Green Phantom, fainting him again. “Already? No!” he cried. “Button Mash! (This move’s cool but it’s getting old.)” Boom! Daggerwrist and Sergeant Bolt were brutally hurt, losing their will to battle. Sand Rabbit, a sandy colored rabbit and Flygengon, a green half-spirit and ghost replaced them. “Just four more left. Keep them coming!” “Gladly!” Sand Rabbit said as he sprang up. “Twister!” Flygengon releases a vicious tornado at Aqublade, but he still hanged on. “Button Mash!” The explosion not only hit Flygengon, but Sand Rabbit as well. “Hey! You never told me the your “special” attack can hit you in the air. “The impact causes him to lose his balance when he falls down on his face. “No worries! I got him now! Twister!” Flygengon blows a final twister on Aquablade. “Man, I can’t believe I was too confident for this battle…”  
“I’ll save you Aquablade!” A voice yelled as he threw a Revive on him. “DVL! How did you know where to find me?” Aquablade rejoiced. “My memory wasn’t wiped during the destruction of the old world after your angel dragon friend saved me. Now let’s take these two down! Lava Plume!” DVL fires a flaming burst on his opponents. “That’s not fair!” Sand Rabbit hissed as he and his partner fainted. The last two of the policemen are Hedley and Florian, who both lost their memory during the destruction of the world. “What? What happened to our police group? We have 12 sprites and now we’re down to two?” “I came to assist! Hit me with your best attack!” “Glady!” Hedley grunted, “Rock Slide!” Boulders landed on DVL and Aquablade damaging them, but not enough to finish them. “Aerial Ace!” Florian swipes his blade on DVL, but it wasn’t enough to finish him. “So close!” he growled. “Let’s finish this! DVL!” Aquablade ordered. “Button Mash!” “Lava Plume!” The heat of the two attacks burned both plant warriors. “NNOOOO!!!” they yelled as they collapse.  
“Thanks man! I owe you big time” Aquablade rejoiced as DVL used a Revive on Pyropsychic. “Wow! I’m back!” Pyropsychic cheered and then turned to someone she didn’t know before, “Who are you?” “I’m Demonic Venom Lord. You can call me DVL for short.” “Nice to meet you. Would you offer to join our quest to kill Darkceus?” Pyrosychic asked. “Sure! I’m Aquablade’s friend since he entered the Sprite World and I’m always willing to join him!” “Alright! Now let’s get going!” Aquablade excitedly said.  
“Woah! That was wicked!” a group of 5 sprites said, impressed. Unlike the sprites in this world, they’re the only creature that aren’t fused badly or perfectly of any kind. In fact, these are made by any person at all. Aquablade was excited to see them. “You’re the great Pokémon band! I always wanted to meet you in real life since I watched you rockin’ songs on television! You mind joining our quest?” “Sorry man, but we have another concert up coming. But we’ll teach you something that will help you on your quest,” the leader, Swampslash, said. “Cool! I’m getting tired of my usual sprite attack. You’ve got a new one?” Aquablade asked. “Of course! Individually, our music is just as harmless as a melody, but together, as music can be so destructive that even the anti-creator would fear!” Swampslash instructed, “Take this guitar.” He handed a glowing red guitar to him. “And strum hard as you can and yell “Rock On!”  
“Okay… Here it goes… ROCK ON!”  
Aquablade’s claws swiftly strummed the strong guitars strings, forming vibrant, fiery music notes from it. The music notes swarmed around at a car destroyed by Aquablade’s motorcycle crash earlier. The swirled faster and faster until they glow brightly and then exploded, demolishing the remains of the car. “Woah! That was amazing!” his friends said, shocked. “I know. Also, DVL, take this special item.” Ramptyler handed him a crimson sash. “It’s a valuable item that combines that effect of a Focus Band and a Focus Sash. In battle, it acts like VP’s ability, however it’s a onetime use.” “Okay. Thanks.” DVL replied. “Thank for the help, band dudes. We must return to Sunrise Town to revive our friends before anyone else sees the remains. See you around.” “See you later at Darkceus’s location, Aquablade! Rock on!” the band waved goodbye as DVL, Pyropsychic and Aquablade leaves the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again they're difference between the 2007 PP Slideshow and the retelling as most of the sprites which AB and Green Phantom battled have been replaced by different ones. Also Nighton 2, a sprite that appears in AC's Season 2, as been renamed to Nightdon. Some may or may not be in Doombringer's squad in the future. Oops, spoilers.


	8. The Fight For Our Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long moth gap, but I'm starting to lose interest on rewriting the Aquablade Chronicles, please enjoy anyway.

A giant, mysterious figure blasts a large hole for him to fit in after the rumble inside it ceased. “Hello mortal. I have just saw everything,” the figure glared at the unconscious Green Phantom, “I saw what you did to two of the fugitives and now you must face serious punishment.” He grabbed one of his flimsy arms and then flew away from the same hole.  
“Say, haven’t we forgotten someone? Aquablade recognized. “What?” DVL answered, confused. “Our new recruitment back in the store.” Aquablade said. “Oh right! Green Phantom. I’ll go back to the store and use a revive on him.” Pyropsychic said. She teleported back to the store to search for Green Phantom, but no one was there. Pyropsychic teleported back to spread the bad news, “Aquablade, DVL, sorry to say. But no one’s there.” “Great. What do we do now?” DVL sarcastically said. Pyropsychic answered, “Let’s just return to Sunrise Town. We wasted enough time here. I borrowed more revives and potions.” She showed her bag filled with supplies. “I left a note to him that I’ll pay him back.”  
“Sorry, the bridge’s destroyed.” a worker revealed, stopping the trio in their tracks. His appearance is a large carrot-colored ferret creature with wing and green, long hair and markings. “What?! That’s not fair! We need to get to Sunrise Town and save some friends!” DVL hissed.  
Ferret: “Sorry, I’m afraid you have to wait until tomorrow.”  
Aquablade: “Tomorrow?! We can’t for that long! Can you at least tell us who destroyed the bridge?!”  
Ferret: I’m unsure about it. But I’m sure the culprit is Fire and Flying.  
DVL: “That must have been Volcano Phoenix!”  
Ferret: “Wait, you think Volcano Phoenix did this?”  
Aquablade: Of course! He must have been trying to prevent us from moving on!  
Ferret: You know what? You might be on to something. It happened the almost the minute after VP left town.  
DVL: “So can you please help us?”  
Ferret: “Sure thing! Consider me as part of your team! I can only carry two people at a time though.”  
Pyropsychic: “That’s okay. I can fly.”  
Ferret: “Okay! Aquablade, DVL. Hop on my back and hold on tight!  
The two climbed on his back while Pryopsychicflittered her wings.  
Across the clear sky, everyone can travel faster than before. “I’m glad we’re traveling this way! It’s ten times quicker than when we normally walk! If only Pyropsychic was strong enough to carry both of us.” Aquablade approved. “Yeah, I wish.” Pyropsychic chuckled. “And there’s the bridge, well what’s left of it. DVL pointed out as he overviewed the not-so beautiful view of the recently destroyed bridge with most of the pavement broken down. Suddenly, large fireballs cannoned across them! Both of fliers swiftly dodged all of them. “Augh! We’re under attack!” the ferret alerted as he swiftly avoided the fireballs with his passengers nervously holding on. A shadowy figure who happens to blow up the rooftop of the store, approaches them. It happened to be Volcano Phoenix. “You mortals think you can outsmart me! Well, you’re going to regret that!” he bellowed, “Prepare to be part of Moonview Highway permanently!” He started shoot more fireballs. “Everyone, Sunrise Town is just up ahead, you have to drop down. Don’t worry about me. I’ll hold him off!” the ferret commaded. “Sure thing! You ready Aquablade and Pyropsychic?” DVL asked. “Sure thing!” Aquablade and DVL both let go of the ferret’s back and while Pyropsychic descended. “Good luck Aquablade.” The ferret saluted as the final blast of VP’s flames incinerated him completely, sending him plunging into the ocean beneath Moonview Highway.  
Once they arrived at Series 3 Town, the trio fed all of the fainted members revives. “Huh? What? How long I’ve been asleep?” Bullfly groaned as he woke up from comatose. “Last time I remembered I was teamworking with DWAEG about finish our enemies with our team attack…” Fungi groaned in responded. “No time for any more questions. I know you might still oppose us, but Darkceus as enslaving this entire world and we need a big force to destroy him.” Pyropsychic convinced. “You know now that you said it,” Bullfly listened and then accepted, “You’re right. We’re joining you to stop this evil overlord.” The four former enemies agreed with him. “Sorry for the attack earlier. Tell us what did we need to do?” Winter Spirit apologized.  
“Listen up everyone.” Aquablade speeched, “Now that we have a ten-sprite force, we will now teleport back to Nowhere where Angragon and I will return after we finished recruiting enough allies. I will crush this teleport orb right now.” As he was about to crush the orb, a lava figure swooped past the orb taking it in a split second causing him to smash his hand on the gravel. “Ow!” Aquablade grunted as he rubbed his claw and then got shocked when the orb vanished. “You got to be kidding me!” VP swooped past again. “Lava Goose got the orb! After him!” “He’s too fast for most of us. I’ll get him.” Sky Wolf howled. “Me too!” Bullfly snarled. The flyer lifted off and zipped through the clear sky, catch up to VP.  
On the way, they perform a deadly, aerial team attack, which involved Bullfly preforming aerial stunts while Sky Wolf shoots multiple Air Slashes at him. He then started to spin around like a drill while Sky Wolf forcefully rushed into him launching him straight into VP’s stomach shooting him down to where they were. “You want your precious orb?! Come and get it! Volcannon!” VP fires a strong lava beam against both of them severely burning them causing them to collapse into the bare ground. “Pathetic mortals. They’re never going to retrieve the orb.” VP gloated, until a familiar angelic dragon whooshed directly into him firing a golden beam into his crop. “Not on my watch!” the dragon roared. “Angragon?!” he growled, “I know you! You’re the reason why Aquablade still alive!” The dragon growled back, “And you’re the reason the world’s almost gone! You’re going to pay!” “Well sister, you would have to catch me! See you later, fool!” the large phoenix quickly flew off. The dragon followed him with the exact same speed.  
Aquablade: “DVL! Did you see that?! Angragon came for the rescue! Too bad Lava Goose got away.”  
DVL: “Should we help her?”  
Aquablade: “Neither of us can fly.”  
Before he can continue, the blurred, black dot made a U-turn and headed toward them.  
Aquablade: “Wait, is she giving up the chase? Is Lava Goose too fast for her?”  
The dragon landed right in front of them.”  
Angragon: “Huff… Good thing I found both of you. Lava Goose was too fast for me to do this alone!”  
DVL: “How can we help? Neither of us or the rest of our team can fly!”  
Aquablade: “Hold that thought. Angragon, you have a teleport power right?”  
Angragon: “Exactly, I’m going to teleport both of you straight above and hopefully it’ll weigh him down to the ground.”  
DVL: “Very clever! Let’s do it now before he goes any further!”  
Angragon: “Right. And Aquablade, when we meet up we’ll use our team attack to beat him.”  
Aquablade: “Got it!”  
Angragon shoot a golden beam with the particles surrounding them, causing them to vanish instantly.  
VP continued soaring while surrounding himself with flames healing him from the impact of Angragon’s last attack which he endured. He cackles, “Hahahaha! That foolish angel girl will never catch up now!” By the time he finished his sentence, a heavy figure started to weigh him down. “Go faster, VP! I want a breezing ride!” Aquablade pretended to enjoy. “What?! Aquablade?! How did you get here?! You’re starting to weigh me down! Get off!” DVL teleported next to the alligator to the point VP can barely flap his wings. “DVL?! You too?! Gah! I can’t keep on flying!” Like a burning comet, he shot down into the rocky ground which he plunged down into hard, earthly dirt, undoing all the healing he just finished. Furious, VP digs out from the hole he made.  
VP: “That was so cheap! You two are going to pay!”  
He starts unleashing his volcanic beam until Angragon’s golden ray shot out out of nowhere between the heroes, completely obliterating the attack, as it fired into VP’s beak.  
VP: “Stop interrupting in the middle my battles, angel girl!”  
Angragon: “Whatever you say. Aquablade, you thinking what I’m thinking?”  
Aquablade: Team attack? I’m ready!”  
Angragon: “DVL, please stand back. We’re going to finish him by ourselves.”  
DVL: “Alright.” He stepped back.  
“AQUARANGABLADE!”  
Soar, jump, splash, bzzzap!!! Freezing punch, aerial smash!  
With their powers combined in the team attack, VP’s endurance was bypassed, but he screeched, “With my dying breath, I shall smash the Teleport Orb!” “NNOOOOOOOO!!!!” The heroes yelled as he pushed the teleport orb in front of him, as he collapsed with his beak smashing it to pieces. “See you later, mortals!” he cried as he quickly vanished.  
The rest of Aquablade caught up to them, only to hear the sad news. “Yes, you heard me, VP just stole our teleport orb and smashed it, getting away once again. We can’t return to nowhere land now.” The rest of the allies groaned in disappointment. “No worries,” Angragon encouraged, “There’s importance in that now, I just forgotten I can teleport each of you before.” “Oh. Well, in that case, let’s teleport to Darkceus right now and teach him a valuable lesson!” “We can’t do that yet. We need the Dark Key from VP first. It’s hidden in a castle in a really special location.”  
Sky Wolf inquired, “Umm… Angragon? Not to change the subject but who is Darkceus? And what does he have against Aquablade? And why did he want to destroy the whole world for?” D.W.A.E.G acknowledges his stupidity, “You’re kidding me right?! Darkceus is the moron who’s currently ruling the entire sprite world!” Sky Wolf responded “Well, duh. I know who he is, but I’m curious to know what his motives are and what’s his past about.”  
Aquablade: “Now that you mentioned I indeed want to know what’s the deal with Darkceus.”  
Angragon: “Well, there is a side of his story I could tell, but I’m afraid we might waste time we would have been pursuing him. Are you sure you want to know about Darkceus’s past?”  
The entire team agreed to hear about Darkceus’s past.  
Angragon: “Well, if you insist. I will tell you his original form first. His original form is a human.”  
Surprised feeling surged into each of team members.  
“WHAT?! DARKCEUS WAS A HUMAN?!”


End file.
